


Girl with the Tattoo

by zetuslapetus



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, its just porn, tattoo kink i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetuslapetus/pseuds/zetuslapetus
Summary: Rio finally discovers that Chinese symbol tattoo on Beth's hip.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Girl with the Tattoo

He sees it the first time she sleeps over. There something to be said about the morning sun and the way it shines across her body, the way it makes her skin glow. It makes his chest burn in an unfamiliar way. The east-facing windows were always a hassle, the morning sun never let him sleep in, but that morning he suddenly didn't seem to mind it too much. 

She’s splayed on her back, one hand resting by her head. Her hair is wild and curly. He remembers running his hands through it, remembers pulling the curls apart with purpose. In the morning light, it looks more red than blonde. There’s a small line between her brows, she’s frowning, the light no doubt disturbing her sleep. 

He can’t help himself, he slips a finger across her brow, pushes the hair out of her eyes. She hums in her sleep, pouts, and turns into him and away from the light. The action pulls the thin sheet off her body and he lets out a ragged breath. She’s naked, he knows. She slides a leg up, and the movement exposes the entire side of her pale body.

He feels his cock stir, feels the need to touch when he sees it. It’s small, placed on the edge of her hip and he can’t believe he’s never noticed it before. The lines are clean, dark and the contrast against her white skin beautiful. 

He’s never seen it before because they’ve never done this in the daylight, never woken up together. Never seen all of her. He runs his thumb over it, once, then again. Elizabeth Boland has a tattoo, a corny little Chinese symbol tattoo no less. He wants to laugh but for some reason he’s hard. The thought of dark ink marking up more creamy skin pulls at something deep in his belly. He wonders if there’s more, wants to search every inch of her.

She murmurs again, annoyed.

“Have you ever heard of curtains?” She huffs.

When he doesn’t answer she pulls her head out of the pillow, looks up at him. She frowns, confused at his gaping stare, and follows his gaze. When she looks down at her half-naked body she flushes and realizes what he’s staring at. She fists the thin sheet and pulls it up.

“Don’t,” he says sharply with a quick shake of his head. He squeezes her hip, palms at the tattoo again. She’s breathing hard, chest barely hidden by the sheet but rising and falling quickly. “You have a tattoo,” he says.

She whimpers, embarrassed. She buries her head in the pillow, attempts to shift her hip away from him but he doesn’t let her. She mumbles something into her hand but he doesn’t hear it.

“Is this your only one?” 

“Yes,” she whispers, “It’s stupid.”

He nods, a slow smirk breaking out across his face. 

“What does it mean?” 

“I don’t remember, I was drunk,” she admits. She rubs her thighs together, flushes at his attention. She’s naked, the main bits covered, but still. When she looks up at him again his eyes are glazed over, a small smile pulled across his face. The bright morning sun makes him look younger, or maybe it’s his expression. 

“When did you get it?” 

“Spring break.”

That seems to do it for him, she thinks. His eyes snap up to her face, suddenly sharp and focused. His brow arches slowly. He doesn’t let go of her hip, his warm palm holds her on her side.

“Mexico,” she adds. Her eyes fall to his neck and the tattoo splayed across his throat. She’s so used to it, to him, that she doesn’t even notice it anymore. She’s also never this close to it. He swallows and it ripples across his Adam’s apple. She feels her nipples tighten. 

He must notice, because his eyes follow the blush from her cheeks, to her chest. He smirks and finally lets go of her hip. His fingers drop, tickle across her abdomen, and dip underneath the sheet. 

“You ever want any more?” He asks, then he leans into her and nudges her over on her back. Her legs part on their own and he settles between her thighs, hard against her belly. Her brain turns to jello but she hazily recalls he asked her a question. “I could - uh,” he starts to speak, pauses when he dips his fingers between her folds to find her wet. He lets out a soft breath. “I could make a recommendation, or two,” he says and pushes into her body.

She burns, arches into him with a strangled moan. 

“Yeah,” he huffs as he presses deeper into her, “Yeah, maybe one here,” he says into the valley between her breasts. She wraps a hand around his neck, pushes up against him. “Another here,” he says with a groan and she feels him squeeze her other hip. He slides the same hand to her bottom, digs his fingers into the soft skin. 

She lets out a soft gasp, feels the muscles in her core flutter as he quickens his stride. A hand slips up her back and lifts her lower body into his thrusts. 

“Maybe one here,” he grunts with a press into her back. He mouths at her chin until he’s kissing her. He grunts into her mouth, and she feels him come. He slides his hand from her back to where they’re joined, presses two fingers against her clit and she shudders and comes with a soft cry. 

He climbs off of her with a final squeeze to her hip, doesn't bother covering up. 

When he looks at her she's pulled the sheet up to her chin, chest heaving to catch her breath. He doesn’t think he’s ever going to be able to look at her again without thinking about that damn tattoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, thanks for reading!


End file.
